Boreholes, which are also commonly referred to as “wellbores” and “drill holes,” are created for a variety of purposes, including exploratory drilling for locating underground deposits of different natural resources, mining operations for extracting such deposits, and construction projects for installing underground utilities. A common misconception is that all boreholes are vertically aligned with the drilling rig; however, many applications require the drilling of boreholes with vertically deviated and horizontal geometries. A well-known technique employed for drilling horizontal, vertically deviated, and other complex boreholes is directional drilling. Directional drilling is generally typified as a process of boring a hole which is characterized in that at least a portion of the course of the bore hole in the earth is in a direction other than strictly vertical—i.e., the axes make an angle with a vertical plane (known as “vertical deviation”), and are directed in an azimuth plane.
Conventional directional boring techniques traditionally operate from a boring device that pushes or steers a series of connected drill pipes with a directable drill bit at the distal end thereof to achieve the borehole geometry. In the exploration and recovery of subsurface hydrocarbon deposits, such as petroleum and natural gas, the directional borehole is typically drilled with a rotatable drill bit that is attached to one end of a bottom hole assembly or “BHA.” A steerable BHA can include, for example, a positive displacement motor (PDM) or “mud motor,” drill collars, reamers, shocks, and underreaming tools to enlarge the wellbore. A stabilizer may be attached to the BHA to control the bending of the BHA to direct the bit in the desired direction (inclination and azimuth). The BHA, in turn, is attached to the bottom of a tubing assembly, often comprising jointed pipe or relatively flexible “spoolable” tubing, also known as “coiled tubing.” This directional drilling system—i.e., the operatively interconnected tubing, drill bit, and BHA—can be referred to as a “drill string.” When jointed pipe is utilized in the drill string, the drill bit can be rotated by rotating the jointed pipe from the surface, through the operation of the mud motor contained in the BHA, or both. In contrast, drill strings which employ coiled tubing generally rotate the drill bit via the mud motor in the BHA.
Directional drilling typically requires controlling and varying the direction of the wellbore as it is being drilled. Oftentimes the goal of directional drilling is to reach a position within a target subterranean destination or formation with the drill string. For instance, the drilling direction may be controlled to direct the wellbore towards a desired target destination, to control the wellbore horizontally to maintain it within a desired payzone, or to correct for unwanted or undesired deviations from a desired or predetermined path. Frequent adjustments to the direction of the wellbore are often necessary during a drilling operation, either to accommodate a planned change in direction or to compensate for unintended or unwanted deflection of the wellbore. Unwanted deflection may result from a variety of factors, including the characteristics of the formation being drilled, the makeup of the bottomhole drilling assembly, and the manner in which the wellbore is being drilled, as some non-limiting examples.
Various options are available for providing steering capabilities to a drilling tool for controlling and varying the direction of the wellbore. In directional drilling applications, for example, one option is to attach a bent-housing or a bent-sub downhole drilling motor to the end of the drilling string as a steering tool. When steering is required, the drill-pipe section of the drilling string can be restrained against rotation and the drilling motor can be pointed in a desired direction and operated for both drilling and steering in a “sliding drilling” mode. When steering is not required, the drilling string and the drilling motor can be rotated together in a “rotary drilling” mode. An advantage to this option is its relative simplicity. One disadvantage to this option, however, is that steering is typically limited to the sliding drilling mode. In addition, the straightness of the borehole in rotary drilling mode may be compromised by the presence of the bent drilling motor. Furthermore, since the drill pipe string is not rotated during sliding drilling, it is more susceptible to sticking in the wellbore, particularly as the angle of deflection of the wellbore from the vertical increases, resulting in reduced rates of penetration.
Directional drilling may also be accomplished with a “rotary steerable” drilling system wherein the entire drill pipe string is rotated from the surface, which in turn rotates the bottomhole assembly, including the drilling bit, connected to the end of the drill pipe string. In a rotary steerable drilling system, the drilling string may be rotated while the drilling tool is being steered either by being pointed or pushed in a desired direction (directly or indirectly) by a steering device. Some rotary steerable drilling systems include a component which is non-rotating relative to the drilling string in order to provide a reference point for the desired direction and a mounting location for the steering device(s). Alternatively, a rotary steerable drilling system may be “fully rotating”. Some advantages to rotary steerable drilling systems are that they can provide relatively high steering accuracy and they need not be operated in a sliding drilling mode to provide steering capabilities. In addition, the rate of penetration tends to be greater, while the wear of the drilling bit and casing are often reduced. However, rotary steerable drilling systems are relatively complex apparatuses and tend to be more expensive than their conventional counterparts.
As a third option, directional drilling may be accomplished using a combination of both rotary steerable drilling and sliding drilling. Rotary steerable drilling will typically be performed until such time that a variation or change in the direction of the wellbore is desired. At this point, rotation of the drill pipe string is stopped and sliding drilling, through use of the downhole motor, is commenced. Although the use of a combination of sliding and rotary drilling may permit satisfactory control over the direction of the wellbore, many of the problems and disadvantages associated with sliding drilling are still encountered.
Various attempts have been made to provide rotary steerable drilling systems which address these problems. Numerous examples of prior art rotary steerable drilling apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,499, to Edward J. Cargill et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,034, to Kennedy Kirkhope, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their respective entireties and for all purposes. In many of these disclosed configurations, however, servicing the individual actuators often requires opening the steering tool, which is typically a very complicated and time consuming process. Exposing the internal hydraulics of the steering system is also generally not desirable due to environmental corrosion and other deleterious effects. In addition, once replaced, each of the actuators must then be tested at the rig site to ensure proper functionality, which adds to downtime and repair costs. There remains a need for improved and simplified rotary steerable drilling configurations which reduce servicing costs and down time, simplify installment and testing, and minimize environmental exposure of the tool.